Death Becomes Her
by SunrisingPhoniex
Summary: Ginny gets a second chance at life, in death. Secrets are unearthed, destiny's are revealed and soul's are set free. CharmedHPBTVS.
1. Default Chapter

**Death Becomes Her**

Footsteps sounded the eerily, quite Malfoy Manor. The twisted, ugly face of Voldermont came out of the shadows of the dank dungeons. Death Eaters bowed before the one they followed with blinded loyalty, all except one, the one who would take the life of his own daughter.

"My loyal subjects, today we will finally remove the stain upon the pure-blood society that we have suffered with for all too long."

Their was a chink in their plans, a light for the Weasley clan, all except for one.

Ginny Weasley was finishing her homework, she was so excited about her fifth year at Hogwarts. Everyone was finally convinced that she did not have a crush on the famed Harry Potter, she had a nice group of friends, reasonable grades. If she could convince her family that she was not a baby and she did not need to be taken care of.

"Arthur, Dumbledoor has just sent me an urgent message. We are needed at the Black residence right away, Harry's in trouble, bring Ron too Harry will want to see him when this is all over."

So the Weasley clan made their way to Black residence, not knowing what they left behind

Hearing the hurried noises and the shouting of her brother's names, Ginny made her way down stairs.

"No..."

Silence answered her.

"Don't leave without me."

Lighting crashed, as the surprise storm raged into the deep hours of the night. Masked figures surrounded the Weasley house, taking all the available entrances into the Burrow they came to commit the sins they believed were their rightful duty.

"They were in a hurry, they had a right to leave me behind. Maybe..." Giniveria Weasley would never finish those words, in fact she would never speak as one of the living ever again.

One of the Death Eaters had taken a fire poker and sent it crashing into her head. Ginny fell to the floor. Blinded she searched for something to grab on to, anything, but there was nothing. Her wand was missing and her sight was taken and then she heard voices.

"Serveussssssss..."

"Crucio"

Giniveria would not give them the satisfaction of a scream, she knew it wasn't Snape's fault, she just wished he knew that, for it would truly lift the burden of the sins he carried on his shoulders. She knew that her sacrifice was worth it, though did not know that it would be the key factor in bringing a stop to the war and Voldermont.

Looking at Ginivera pain filled eyes and short gasps of breath Snape knew this would break him.

"Finish the job Serveussss."

"Avada Kendra."

Ginniveria felt like she was being pulled under a wave of water, sinking. The coldness swept over her body and the ice ran through her veins. One last short breath came from Ginny and then a white light engulfed her.

The antique Weasley clock only held bad news for its remaining members.

Next chapter: Giniveria learns of her new calling.


	2. A Time For Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed or Harry Potter. I do in fact own any characters that I may make up.

Heaven was nothing like she thought it would be, their was counselors trying to help all the bruised, the helpless and the damaged goods. The shops were cheery and everybody was happy, the angels faces were aglow with pure white light. She was told that outside her restricted area that their were party's and bars, music and laughter, beauty and tranquillity. She wasn't aloud to see that yet, not until she was healed, not until she stepped into the light.

She was roomed with a girl named Buffy, a weird name for a rather quite and sad girl. If you had ever heard of the name Buffy and not actually seen this person who had somehow obtained this quirky, lively, speak for itself name you would not think of a sad, lonely, depressed girl who was merely a shell of her former self.

I walked into Buffy's and i's room and their was Buffy just laying down and staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you think I am a bad person because I'm starting to like it here, more then I ever liked Sunnydale? Do you think I am a bad person because I want to stay here Gin."

"No I do not think your a bad person, at all. You deserve to be here, you've earned it and I thought I told you not to call me Gin."

"Right, painful reminders."

They stared at that ceiling for a long time, not in sadness though. They stared for hours remembering their past and letting go of all that they had left behind.

Finally the chirping of birds brought them out of their stupor. Buffy got up quickly and tripped over her own two feet, smacking Ginniveria right in the back. They both toppled over onto the floor, their was a few awkward moments of silence and then laughter bubbled up from Buffy's throat, like wildfire it spreaded and soon Ginniveria found herself laughing too. It was nice laughing over something stupid and smiling like fools for no particular reason, it was simply time to heal.

AN: Look I know I promised to reveal her new destiny, calling whatever you want to call I know I promised it. I could not do that though because I needed to describe the place that Ginniveria was in and I needed to do this before her destiny was ever revealed.


End file.
